The present invention relates to liquid crystal display apparatus and more particularly, to a so-called transreflective liquid crystal display apparatus having a light reflection domain in part of a pixel area.
In the field of liquid crystal display apparatus, the transreflective liquid crystal display apparatus has been known as causing images to be recognized by using even a light source of external light such as for example the sun light.
This type of liquid crystal display apparatus can be constructed by providing, for example, a light reflection domain having a light reflection film in addition to a light transmission domain for transmitting light from a backlight so that images may be recognized even when the backlight is turned off.
The liquid crystal display apparatus of the type as above is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-350158, JP-A-2004-29650, JP-A-10-186414 and JP-A-2005-338256.